The Sick Day
by BarbaraCumberbatch
Summary: As vezes, passar o natal doente não é tão ruim assim... Quer dizer, não quando se tem alguém para cuidar de você, certo? Nada mais que uma sick!fic fluffy johnlock para entrar no clima do natal!


**The Sick Day.**

John abriu os olhos lentamente e esfregando-os um pouco, rolou para o lado e desligou o despertador que já apitava já a algum tempo. Deixou seus olhos se adaptarem a luz e pode ver o dia que teria pela frente. O céu estava nublado e a neve caía sem parar, combinação perfeita para o natal, precisava admitir. Depois de um tempo teve a sensação que alguma coisa estava errada, e não demorou muito para descobrir o que era. Eram nove horas da manhã e seu querido namorado (ou seu "nunca com horas de sono suficiente" namorado) ainda continuava na cama. Com certeza alguma coisa errada havia.

- Sherlock?

John sentou-se na cama, observando o detetive cuidadosamente, afinal aquela não era uma atitude nem um pouco normal quando se tratava de Sherlock Holmes. John percebeu que o moreno estava encharcado de suor e levemente tremendo.

-Sherlock, acorde.

O Doutor deu leves tapinhas nas costas do moreno, que acordou com os olhos arregalados.

-Você esta bem? O que esta sentindo?

-Estou bem John... ─ Ele disse pressionando os olhos, como se sua cabeça estivesse doendo. -Acho que acordei com um resfriado, não se preocupe.

E dizendo isso, jogou seu corpo para frente para que pudesse sentar, mas antes que conseguisse Sherlock sentiu uma forte tontura que obrigou a deitar-se novamente segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-O que foi? Tontura?

-Sim...

John colocou as mãos sobre a testa do moreno, e assustou-se ao ver que sua pele estava fervendo.

-Deus, Sherlock. Você esta queimando!

E dizendo isso, John levantou da cama pegando sua calça que estava no chão e colocando-a sobre a boxer vermelha que estava usando.

-Por favor, não se levante até eu voltar. Você precisa de repouso, esta bem?

Mas Sherlock não respondeu, estava ocupado massageando as têmporas para tentar aliviar a dor de cabeça.

John desceu até a cozinha e colocou duas fatias de pão na torradeira, em seguida foi até o armário e pegou umas aspirinas e um termômetro. Colocou a água do chá ferver e quando as torradas e o chá ficaram prontos, pegou tudo e subiu até o quarto.

Milagrosamente, Sherlock continuava na cama e, para dizer a verdade, permaneceu na mesma posição.

-Aqui, coma uma torrada antes to tomar o remédio.

Sherlock abriu a boca para negar o pedido, mas então viu a expressão de John. Algo do tipo "coma essa torrada para você não morrer e cale a boca". Nem mesmo Sherlock Holmes se atrevia a discordar de qualquer pedido dele enquanto estava naquele humor.

O moreno pegou o prato e rapidamente, comeu toda a torrada. Em seguida, pegou o remédio e tomou junto com o chá.

-Agora, levante o braço.

Obedecendo, o detetive levantou o braço e John posicionou o termômetro logo embaixo. Não demoraram nem mesmo cinco minutos e o objeto já começou a apitar. 39 graus. De repente, Sherlock teve uma crise de tosse que obrigou o doutor Watson a remover a xícara de chá das mãos do moreno antes que ele a derrubasse. Alguns segundos depois, a tosse cessou.

-Você esta bem?

-Apenas com a garganta inchada e dolorida, dor de cabeça, tontura e meu nariz esta escorrendo meu cérebro fora. Mas só.

John o olhou com uma expressão que dizia "Sarcasmo? Sério?", mas não disse nada, apenas revirou os olhos e devolveu a xícara para Sherlock.

-Veja bem, poderia ser pior.

-Como?

-Você poderia não ter um namorado super legal e super bonito para tomar conta de você.

John sorriu forçadamente, talvez algumas piadas amenizassem o terrível mau humor que o detetive se encontrava. E realmente funcionou, Sherlock sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a do loiro.

-Belo argumento.

-Agora, pare esse mau humor, porque de nada vai adiantar, e deixe-me tomar conta de você. Assim você vai melhorar bem rápido.

-Esta bem, esta bem. É só que...

O moreno parou a frase, e olhou para baixo. John poderia jurar que ele estava com vergonha de continuar.

-É só que..?

-É... É estranho, deixar alguém cuidar de mim. Eu só.. Nunca precisei.

E sim, Sherlock estava enrubescendo.

John sentou-se do lado do detetive, e segurando-lhe o rosto, beijou-o suavemente.

-É o que fazem os namorados.

Os dois se encararam por mais um tempo, então John se levantou abruptamente e disse:

-Agora, tire a roupa e vá tomar um banho para ajudar a sua febre a baixar.

-Não quer me ajudar com isso também?

John percebeu claramente as segundas intenções na voz do moreno. Senhor, ele não havia sido uma boa influencia para ele... Apesar que só tirar a roupa não faria nenhum mal, certo? Não, pare com isso John Watson! Ele esta mal. Deixe para amanhã...

-Você esta mal hoje. Mas, podemos com certeza fazer isso mais tarde.

John pode perceber as expressões do detetive entristecerem, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas levantou com certa dificuldade, pegou a toalha pendurada no cabide ao lado e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Não deram nem dois minutos e John levantou-se, seguindo o moreno. Fazer companhia podia, certo?

#SHJWSHJWSHJW#

-Desculpe Molly..Não, eu sei...Certo...Não se preocupe, é só uma gripe...Sim...Eu te aviso...Então está bem...Feliz natal pra você também.

John desligou o telefone e foi sentar-se na cama ao lado de seu namorado.

-Avisei a ela. Pareceu um pouco triste no telefone, acho que ela realmente queria nossa presença...

-Desculpe John.

-Pelo que?

-Por estar doente, eu acho. E você estar aqui cuidando de mim... Tenho certeza que você deve ter coisa melhor para fazer.

Antes de John ter a chance de responder, Sherlock complementou:

-Você devia ir. Eu sei me cuidar sozinho, é apenas uma gripe.

-Por favor, Sherlock, não se desculpe por estar doente. E podemos muito bem comemorar aqui, meu natal é feliz desde que eu esteja com você.

-Você esta meio romântico hoje, não?

-Apenas fique quieto e aproveite meu bom humor.

E John ligou a televisão, e começou a passar por vários canais. Sherlock, claramente entediado, apenas encarava a televisão a sua frente e tomava sua segunda xícara de chá. Passaram por uma série sobre um homem de dois corações que viajava pelo espaço sempre acompanhado por alguma garota. A única coisa que o moreno não entendia era como ele podia ser ele mesmo em onze corpos diferentes! Não fazia sentido algum, mas John apenas mexia com a cabeça, pois não queria discutir. Acabaram deixando por lá e Sherlock só perguntava:

-Ok John, mas qual o nome deste "Doctor"? Isso é apenas um título, você o tem por exemplo. Mas qual é o nome dele?

** -**Sherlock, pela milésima vez. O nome do Doctor não pode serrevelado. É o maior segredo do universo! Se você assistisse ao invés de ficar perguntando, iria entender!

Mas você acha mesmo que Sherlock se deu por vencido? A discussão durou por mais ou menos meia hora, até que nosso querido detetive acabou adormecendo com a cabeça encostada no ombro do loiro. John acabou deixando a televisão em um outro canal, uma outra série na realidade, sobre dois irmãos que lutavam contra coisas sobrenaturais. Parecia interessante. Talvez começasse a assistir, mas hoje estava muito cansado para isso. Acabou fechando os olhos e se entregando ao sono.

#SHJWSHJWSHJW#

Doutor Watson acabou acordando uma hora depois, com a tosse de Sherlock. Mas, onde ele estava? O lugar onde antes se encontrava o moreno estava agora vazio.

-Sherlock?

-Aqui na cozinha!

John levantou-se, ainda sonolento, e foi andando até encontrar o detetive com seu microscópio analisando algumas plaquetas. Mais um experimento, aparentemente.

-Mas o que você_ pensa_ que esta fazendo?

Sherlock levantou os olhos com uma expressão incrédula em sua face

-Bem, se ainda não fiquei louco, estou analisando essas partículas no microscópio. Não está meio obvio?

-Ah, nem me venha com sarcasmo! Você esta doente, devia estar descansando!

John estava visivelmente irritado, mas poxa, não era tão complicado assim obedecer apenas a regra do "não levante daí e descanse um pouco"! Mas Sherlock simplesmente voltou sua atenção ao microscópio e disse:

-Entediado!

Ah, mas nosso doutor não pensou duas vezes. Ele se aproximou do moreno e segurou seus cachinhos, e sem largar, foi andando em direção ao quarto.

-Ai John, solte meu cabelo!

-Assim que chegarmos ao quarto, eu solto.

Os dois subiram as escadas, ou melhor, John subiu as escadas e Sherlock foi puxado junto, e parando aos pés da cama. John simplesmente empurrou o detetive para o móvel no centro do recinto.

-Você não se atreva a levantar daí! Aprenda que até o grande Sherlock Holmes fica doente e precisa de descanso!

-Da ultima vez que você me jogou na cama, não foi para dar sermão se me lembro bem...

John enrubesceu imediatamente. Ah, mas ele sabia o que o moreno estava fazendo e não ia se entregar ao jogo.

-Por favor Sherlock, respeite-se um pouco! Você esta mal, descanse até amanhã, esta bem?

-Então eu vou passar meu natal fazendo absolutamente nada?

-E desde quando você comemora o natal? Agora fique quieto e tente dormir um pouco.

John virou-se e foi saindo do quarto, quando ouviu Sherlock:

-John?

-O que foi?

-Fique aqui mais um pouco, por favor?

E esse foi Sherlock Holmes pedindo para John ficar ao seu lado. Ele devia estar muito doente, pensou Watson. Mas, quer saber? Ele até que gostava do lado carente do moreno. Melhor aproveitar enquanto podia.

-Esta bem.

#SHJWSHJWSHJW#

-Sherlock, o jantar já esta pronto! Desça, por favor.

Já era a segunda vez que John chamava o detetive e nenhum sinal em retorno. Sherlock havia passado sua tarde intercalando dormir, quando John estava por perto, com ler um artigo publicado recentemente sobre um novo tipo de tabaco descoberto. Não exatamente uma tarde natalina, mas sua gripe não permitia muitas outras coisas.

-Esta bem, esta bem.

O detetive desceu as escadas com seu roupão azul-marinho e sentou-se a mesa, que já estava preparada com uma macarronada enorme, um frango assado ao lado, e para sobremesa, um enorme bolo de chocolate.

-John, como espera que nós dois comamos tudo isso?

-Não reclame comigo, eu só fiz o macarrão. A Sra. Hudson deixou esse frango aqui depois que soube que estava doente. Ah, e o bolo também.

O detetive nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e esperou o loiro sentar a mesa também. Mas, antes que pudesse realizar tal ação, o loiro pegou seu prato e disse:

-Podíamos sentar no chão hoje, está frio e a lareira esta ligada. Sem falar que daria para ver a neve caindo lá fora pela janela. Bem natalino, não?

Sherlock nunca entendeu o fascínio de John pelo natal. Ele ficava pior que uma criança quando se tratava da época. Mas, quem era Sherlock Holmes para discordar da felicidade do namorado? Já que para ele essa era a época de paz, assim seja.

O moreno levantou, fez seu prato e acompanhou o namorado até o chão da sala, na beira da lareira. A janela estava entreaberta com as cortinas arregaçadas, mostrando uma noite nublada e muito branca. Pois é, estava bonita.

John se aproximou mais do detetive e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro. E ficaram parados naquela posição, simplesmente contemplando.

-Quer saber, acho que esse foi o natal mais feliz que eu tive.

´ Sherlock olhou o namorado com surpresa

-A sua ideia de natal ideal é passar o feriado todo dentro de casa cuidando do namorado doente?

-Não, seu babaca. Meu natal ideal é o passar com você.

Sherlock também deitou a cabeça, repousando-a sobre a do loiro.

-O meu também John.

-Agora, os presentes?

-Como se você não soubesse que eu ia te dar um suéter novo e aquele livro sobre anatomia que você pediu. Afinal das contas, você pediu!

-Ok, mas você não sabe o que _eu _vou te dar!

-E seria?

John rolou um pouco para o lado e alcançou embaixo da arvore de natal um pequeno embrulho vermelho, entregou para Sherlock que rasgou o papel rapidamente.

-Sério John? Um livro sobre o sistema solar?

-Era o que você mais precisava!

Encararam-se por um tempo, mas não conseguiram se segurar e começaram a rir até as barrigas doerem e lágrimas rolarem. Tomando fôlego, Watson disse:

-De nada.

-Obrigado, em algum momento talvez seja útil. Apesar de ainda achar que não.

-Bem, agora você já ganhou os presentes!

-_Os _presentes?

-Sim.

-E qual seria o outro?

-Eu.

Sherlock sorriu e abraçou o loiro pela cintura.

-Para sempre?

-Pra todo sempre.


End file.
